The House of Eaton
by CandidCandor
Summary: Marcus comes home in a fairly good mood. May turn into a longer story. First fanfiction


I hear the front door open , but I continue to cook knowing that its like Russian roulette when Marcus comes home; god knows what mood he's in. " Evelyn" he calls. _I know I need to answer. He gets angry when I don't._ "I'm...In the kitchen!" I call back. His footsteps reach the opening that leads from the foyer to the kitchen , and I hear the door frame creak as he leans against It. I feel his eyes watching me with shaking hands I remove the bread from the oven. I don't know whether to acknowledge him or wait to be spoken to; I decide to wait. I wait for almost a minute as I stir the pot on the stove, and I gather the courage to speak.

" How was your day darling?"

" Fine" he replies shortly. I hear him cross the room and I feel his arm snake around my waist. He leans close with his lips against my ear and murmurs " I missed you Evellyn". I shiver despite myself our bed has been cold as of late. " Do you not miss me?" his voice dangerous now.

" Of course I've missed you!" I turn to face him and press my palm to his cheek. "Dont be silly Marcus...I miss you everyday." He hasn't hit me yet. He must be in a good mood tonight. " Dinner's ready" I smile and carefully press my lips to his.

" Mmmmm...I'm starving" he says as he lets go of me. What happened today? Why is he so...civil to me? I put his plate on the table. Its his favorite soup with bread which is fancy on Abnegation standards. " Well,well what's the occasion Evelyn?" He says with a slight smile.

" None" I say "I just felt like surprising you" I smile and sit next to him. He begins to eat and I do the same. I wait for him to start the conversation ;_ tonight has been good so far , and I dont want to spoil it. _

" You look beautiful tonight" He says as he takes my hand. I blush in response. His hand brushes my cheek. " Come now. Let me see that pretty face" I look at him and his eyes are unreadable. " Evelyn you know to look at me when I talk to you" he says. his voice. _oh no! please Marcus! It was going so well_! He raises his hand and my eyes widen. His hand connects with my cheek with a loud stinging slap. I flinch and tears come to my eyes. His voice returns to normal as he shushed me " It was for your own good Evelyn" I nod.

" Im sorry sir" I say looking down. I see just below his belt. Hes aroused by this? "Mmmmmmmmm" a deep throaty sound. " Come here love" he pats his lap. a pet name. I know we will make love tonight. I need to plan out my actions so I can maybe enjoy this tonight. I slowly stand and sit on his lap. I can feel him. Hard. He removes the pins from my hair and throws them onto the ground. He takes my head in his hands and kisses me deeply. I match him and moan into his mouth. He pulls away and murmurs " On your knees" I obey him. I know better than to not obey. His hand fumbles with his belt and I help him. Soon my mouth is around him and his hands are laced in my hair. He moans. Thank god hes enjoying this. His hands push my head down and I choke. Youre large its not my fault baby please dont hurt me. His releases and also the grip on my hair. I pull back and look into his eyes.

" Thank you sir" I say in my most seductive voice.

" Ohhh Eve..." he almost moans " Such a good girl." he moans as I stroke him. His strong arms sweep the remnants of our dinner off the table sending bowls and plates crashing to the floor. "You'll get them later" he says voice laden with lust. I dont argue as he lifts me onto the table and slowly lifts my simple grey dress. He kisses my stomach as he slowly spreads my legs apart. His index finger runs over the apex of my thighs.

" Oh Marcus!" I shout as he kisses me there. His fingers slip under the waistband of my panties and I lift myself up to aid him in removing them. I feel him about to enter me and I moan as he slowly slips inside. Marcus was always rough during our couplings no matter if it was a punishment or honest lovemaking , and his animalistic thrusts are enough to make an woman submit to him. This continues for hours and our screams could probably be heard down the entire block. He releases deep inside me and I look into his eyes. " I love you Marcus Eaton" I say.

" And I you Eve" he says softly as he strokes my hair. We lay there for a few minutes before he leaves for upstairs saying " clean this mess up" When Im sure hes gone I begin to weep. That hurt more than his beatings and lashings. Marcus was cold but I loved him anyway.


End file.
